SOUL CALIBUR: Dark Soul
by Absolhunter251
Summary: A boy...born from the two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Destined to know the past of what had become of his two fathers, Nightmare and Siegfried. its the 30th century, who knows what could lurk in the shadows. Will he find the truth or die?
1. Revelation

-1

**SOUL CALIBUR: Dark Soul**

**Created by:**

**Bride-of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur verse or its characters. But Jericho belongs to me. Jericho is the son of both soul edge and soul calibur, Nightmare and Siegfried born from his mother, Marisa. This is a time in the 30th century where Jericho ends up in a strange time verse where he searching for the two swords he saw his fathers' use, if he holds both swords he will protect the ones he loves or anyone he makes contact with. But he will not forget his father's teachings and now he will have to face his fate of being the son of both swords, darkness and light, he will have to uncover his past and future. This is also based off slightly to my Soul calibur IV- My Immortal hero fanfic. Jericho is maybe at age 19 to 23 because he's like his stepfather, Siegfried, who lost everything. But lets hope this story well end well, I'm also putting in the characters from soul calibur Legends and chronicles of the sword from soul calibur 3 into this new tale of souls as well of writing another OC, fanfic. Well sit back and enjoy the ride. **

**Chapter 1: Revelation **

Jericho seemed to be traveling for over 3 days of not stopping to think where he was going. All he knew he had to find out more of his past life, even though he was young, his memory is clouded with mystery. He looked around a graveyard of dead soldiers, while he walk past their dead bodies, he looked down at one soldier who seemed to be barely alive. He walked towards the badly wounded soldier and the man looked up at Jericho, he was trembling in fear while his swallows seemed to be filled up with his own blood.

"W-who are you?" Asked the man while he stared directly into Jericho's eyes which to the man, he saw the azure knight's eyes.

Jericho was curious and wonder what the soldier meant. "I'm Jericho, sir…" He responded.

"Jericho…" The man said. Jericho looked at the soldier. Before the soldier could tell Jericho on what happened, he died so after. Jericho looked at the dead soldier and closed the man's eyes and sensed some evil energy inside the man. He saw a huge flesh wound carved into the man's chest, he sensed Soul Edge's energy and closed his eyes as if he were absorbing the evil energy and got up.

He looked around while he pulled out his sword, looking down at it before looking up towards the black clouds that were starting to form. He saw a flash come before his eyes, he flinched from the light.

Jericho wonder what was that all about, before he heard a voice. The voice chuckled at him, as he looked around to know where the voice was coming from. He then saw a orange light appear before him, the orange light was soul edge and the azure knight's power. The light crept towards Jericho.

Jericho was shocked and quickly guarded himself from the light as it got closer.

"I've been waiting for you…" Said the glowing light. Jericho stared at the light as he blinked.

"Jericho, my son." Said the light once more. Jericho looked at the swirling orange ball and heard the azure knight's voice as well as the sword's voice call out his name.

He just stared at the light. "If you find soul edge, I shall grant you anything."

"Even, the loss of your fears…."

Jericho looked at it, as the light moved away from him and faded away into the sky.

"Soul Edge…you will help me with that power?" Jericho asked himself, before looking forward to see an army walk up before him.

The Grandall Empire looked before Jericho and saw the dead soldiers around him, he held his sword.

Girardot walked towards Jericho and leered at him. "So, you killed all my soldiers, young man?"

"What? No I-" Jericho said surprised and confused.

"All of my soldiers were slaughtered by a huge blade, which you hold and you are not welcomed here, you work for the Dalkia army." Girardot said.

"I don't work for no one! Or this Dalkia army you speak of!" Jericho said.

"We will see…if your guilty or not." Girardot said, and order his men to seize Jericho. Jericho was brought down to his knees and was tied up in ropes and was walking between the army as a caught prisoner.

Someone was watching Jericho the whole time he was there. The boy looked interested in Jericho, since he thought he might of found someone else like him and followed Girardot's army.

-0-

Jericho stopped before the huge castle gate opening to let the army in. He looked around to see some women weeping over the loss of losing their husbands during the wars they all had to go too, others were hiding their young ones from the army to make sure the kids won't do anything, and others were sick from the evil seed attack.

He was then brought to the cell rooms for keeping for now until they have a meeting. Jericho heard the gate closed behind him, he looked around in his cell that was pretty deep and damp. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, but from it looked, things here were pretty rough, since from what he gather from his father's voice, that Strife Astlar Grandall was in charged of the Grandall army and was ordering Girardot around.

He looked out the bar window to see the dark clouds swirl over the castle, something came to his attendtion. Why would he had found soldiers killed by a huge sword like soul edge, he thought maybe his father was doing these killings, but his father and stepfather had vanished a long time ago, but he thought it could be them since they were the only ones with the two powerful swords in history.

He then sensed someone coming by, he turned his head and saw a boy stand before his window.

"Well I never expect a interesting knight such as yourself to be caught." Said the boy.

"I didn't do anything." Jericho said.

"I know that, You remind me of a old friend of mine before I was betrayed by that friend, but I see, me and you are alike, we both are searching for something."

Jericho stared at the boy. "What? And who are you?" he asked.

"Iska Farkas." said Iska. "But please call me, Iska for short, and what is your name?"

"Jericho." Jericho replied. Iska grinned and somehow opened the cell door with his sword that he carried.

Jericho looked at Iska with a stern face and also trying to act tough.

"Hey, calm down, I'm freeing you from your murder." Iska said making sure Jericho could trust him.

"I didn't commit that murder, it could have been someone with Soul Edge or maybe it could be my father." Jericho told Iska.

"Your father? Who is this father?"

"I'm not telling you, you ask to many questions." Jericho hissed.

Iska chuckled slightly. "Hey, were friends now aren't we? Shouldn't we tell each other on what we want to know, how else am I going to know my friend now, Hm?"

Jericho then heard Soul Edge's voice again as it boomed through his ears.

"_If you gain his trust, we can take him out with one strike, my son…gain his trust then when the time is ripe, we strike!"_ Echoed the demonic voice inside Jericho's mind, as he was hearing the azure knight's voice.

He soon got out of the strange black out and shook his head to gain focus and looked at Iska.

Iska cocked his head to the side. "So, you've been hearing voices eh?"

Jericho was surprised and looked at Iska with caution. "How do you know that?"

"Come on, everyone is hearing things ever since the evil seed struck the whole world, but I've noticed it when you first came here, those fools saw you as an enemy, but to me, your just a lonely boy, looking for the ultimate sword if I'm correct?"

Jericho looked at Iska with a frail look in his eyes, how could Iska know him so well. They barely just met as of now.

"Come on, we better get moving before they notice that your gone, Jericho." Iska said.

Jericho nodded and followed Iska.

Girardot sent his army soldier to pick up Jericho, but then the soldiers saw that Jericho had escaped.

Before Girardot could act there was a huge rumble, that shook everything. He looked up and saw a huge Dragon ascended to the ground of the castle. It roared and started to attack the castle wall's main stronghold.

Jericho and Iska didn't make it out on time, they were surrounded by fleeing towns people and huge flame balls that the dragon threw.

"Grr…if this dragon destroys everything, the Grandall army will capture both of us, unless…" Iska said, before looking at Jericho. "If we scare off the dragon, we could see if this Grandall army is trust worthy, they might know something about the holy stone."

Jericho stared at him. The dragon roared a fury roar and blasted its orange flame across the stronghold knocking a few Grandall army off their feet and got trampled by the falling the concrete that fell before them.

Jericho then closed his eyes thinking on what to do, as he spaced out to see if Soul Edge had something to say, there was nothing, then a glimpse of Soul Calibur had shined and whispered something to him. Iska looked at Jericho with a confused expression of awkwardness.

Jericho grabbed his sword and began to charge at full speed towards the beast. The Dragon roared and leaned its large head opening its huge mouth of razor sharp teeth getting ready to bite.

Jericho jumped onto the dragon's nose and tried to hold on, as the dragon began to bobble its head to knock off its prey. Iska watched on what Jericho had in store.

Jericho hung on tight as tight as he could, trying to keep his balance on the raging dragon. He then ran onto its scaly body as the dragon flew up in the air. Jericho then pulled out his sword and started to jab his weapon hard into the dragon's spine. The beast let out a bellow of pain and began to fly down towards the town, breaking a few castle buildings a long the way. Jericho's strange eyes began to glow with red and blue energy, reflecting the two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur as he leered from the dragon's extreme speed.

Girardot looked up and saw Jericho tangling with the dragon. The dragon sailed down sliding nearly close to Girardot. He stared as the dragon laid silent right in front of him. Jericho jumped off the slew dragon, and was catching his breath.

"I was wrong about you, warrior…what is your name?" Girardot asked.

"Jericho, sir." Jericho said.

"Jericho, nice job taking on that dragon." Iska said.

"I have to say, no warrior of your caliber has ever stood up against a beast like that, for that…I shall throw a grand feast in your honor, Jericho." Girardot said, placing his hand on Jericho's shoulder, before walking back into town.

Jericho looked around while he and Iska walked through the town that remained.

"Iska…why are you helping me?" Jericho asked looking at Iska while they walked down the town's square. Iska blinked and stared at Jericho.

"well, I can sense you have Soul Edge and Soul Calibur flowing inside your bloodstream, but you might also know where the two swords are hiding, Also I need to find them…that way I can forget the past of losing my home and sister." He explained lowering his head.

Jericho looked at Iska with worry. 'I'm sorry to hear that…but I'll make sure you get the dream you want."

Iska sneered in his mind knowing that Jericho may be the oddest warrior he's met, but he's falling for the trap. Soon his plan will fall into action, but he played the part of innocence. He looked at Jericho, with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Jericho…your too kind."

Jericho nodded and continued to follow Girardot to the main chamber where all warriors celebrate.

Strife sat in the center of the room, he looked up and saw Iska and Jericho walk in. "So, you're the warriors who destroyed the beast…I have to say I'm grateful to see you two are in one piece."

Jericho then grabbed his head, feeling a sign of wooziness come to him. Iska looked at Jericho hearing his groans of wooziness, noticing that Jericho's right hand was trembling.

Strife stared at Jericho with confusion. "who is this?" he asked.

"Jericho, Strife…he's the one who killed the dragon that attacked your kingdom." Iska explained.

Strife placed his hand on his chin stroking it, while examining Jericho.

"Jericho…Is something wrong?" Strife asked with a slight smirk.

Jericho right eye was glowing brightly, even though he covered it with his right hand. He looked up at Strife.

Iska could hear Jericho's heartbeat grow fast. "Well you excuse us for a moment?"

He took Jericho outside. "What hell is wrong with you, Jericho?" Iska asked whispering to him with a bit of anger.

Jericho's heartbeat was starting to calm down a little, and his right hand stopped shaking. He felt like he was having a fever.

Iska had an eyebrow raised looking at his friend. "You are the strangest warrior I've met…But if you sensed something up with Strife, then you really need to get that checked out."

"I-I don't know what happened in there…" Jericho responded trying to get over his woozy stomach.

"You must still be tired out from the dragon stun you pulled off." Iska said.

Jericho then fell to his knees and past out, while he fell forward, feeling his right side tremble once again. Iska knew for a fact that what Jericho did right now wasn't good.

He called for help and the Grandall army came in to take Jericho to the nearest medical doctor they have.

-0-

They placed Jericho on the stretcher and started to check what was wrong, they could feel the evil energy inside his body and start to get burned by the evil energy.

Iska was wondering on what had become of Jericho. Then all of sudden, Orange spiked up horns started to emerge from his shoulders, making a bone cracking sound as they appeared out from his body through his armor.

Then it came to Iska that Jericho had soul Edge inside him, somewhere in his body.

Jericho was aching in pain, feeling his soul edge parts starting to grow out.

The Grandall medic was astonished to see that why would a warrior such as this could grow such spikes that were made of hard bone. Jericho was in pain from his strange growing, and had to yell in pain, while more fleshly spikes appear on his right side from his back and he whole body.

Iska seemed to be amused but also slightly concern watching Jericho's transformation.

The pain soon died down and Jericho was finally resting with ease. The medic placed a wet rag on Jericho's forehead, to ware down the high fever before the medic left.

"So…you do have both swords within you…interesting." Iska said to himself while he looked at Jericho with a small evil look in his eyes, peering through the tent before closing it.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: well what a why to begin a story, with pains already. Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you all can give me ideas on what should happen next chapter, please do okay. Also leave a review. If you need ref on how Jericho looks please type in absolhunter251 in Google and find there you can see my gallery and pictures of Jericho. **


	2. Berserker

-1** SOUL CALIBUR: Dark Soul**

**Created by:**

**Bride-of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur verse or its characters. But Jericho belongs to me. Jericho is the son of both soul edge and soul calibur, Nightmare and Siegfried born from his mother, Marisa. This is a time in the 30th century where Jericho ends up in a strange time verse where he searching for the two swords he saw his fathers' use, if he holds both swords he will protect the ones he loves or anyone he makes contact with. But he will not forget his father's teachings and now he will have to face his fate of being the son of both swords, darkness and light, he will have to uncover his past and future. This is also based off slightly to my Soul calibur IV- My Immortal hero fanfic. Jericho is maybe at age 19 to 23 because he's like his stepfather, Siegfried, who lost everything and age. But lets hope this story well end well, I'm also putting in the characters from soul calibur Legends and chronicles of the sword from soul calibur 3 into this new tale of souls as well of writing another OC, fanfic. Well sit back and enjoy the ride. **

**Chapter 2: Berserker **

It was soon Dawn after Jericho's strange fever attack. All the Grandall's army were up and about, fixing the damage the dragon had left on their stronghold.

Iska was standing near Jericho's tent, waiting for his friend to wake up. Girardot walked towards Iska.

"How is he?" Girardot asked. Iska turned his head towards the tent. "He's okay, I mean what's the worse thing that could happen?" Iska said looking at the commander.

Girardot just stepped forward, opening the tent's flap, only to find Jericho looking oddly strange with Soul Edge's fleshy like skin merging through Jericho's armor.

Iska walked in and was disgusted to see Jericho's transformation went over board. Girardot couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is going on with him?" Girardot asked himself. Iska couldn't believe it either. Jericho's right hand was starting get strange shape, as if his skin was transforming into a huge claw. A few small spikes were growing out from Jericho's face, making him look like a monster.

Then Girardot left the room to go check on his men. Iska walked closer to Jericho staring at his friend's whole body, seeing it transform.

But then the strange arm seemed to have faded away, so did the spikes appearing around his eyelid.

He was slowly waking up. Jericho opened his eyes slowly and saw Iska's shocked face.

"What's wrong?" Jericho asked barely half awake and asleep looking up at Iska.

"Just…what are you? Are you a human or Soul Edge itself?" Iska said looking shocked as ever.

Jericho was confused, as he sat up. Iska stepped back one, as Jericho sat up. "Iska? Why are you fleeing from me? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What? Me? No way, you're my friend, Jericho why would I be afraid of you?" Iska said with a laugh.

Jericho frowned and got up. Iska watched Jericho closely.

Before he said something to Jericho.

"Say, Jericho…what if I told you, when you were sleeping Girardot and I saw something that is very shocking to you."

"Like what, Iska?" Jericho said. Iska cleared his throat.

"Well that you had a strange looking arm and your face was growing spikes that were like teeth."

Jericho couldn't believe Iska's words.

"Are you saying…Soul Edge was consuming my body?" Jericho said in shock.

Iska nodded. Jericho looked at his Right hand. He wondered why he even went through that.

"and the strangest part was, when you woke up, the ugly thing vanished." Iska continued.

Jericho was frighten and scared, he didn't want to do anything.

He just made himself fall to his hands and knees staring at the ground, slowly chipping away the dirt from the ground.

"So…you are a piece of Soul edge, right?" Strife said as he stepped in the room. Jericho lifted up his head and stared directly into Strife's face.

Iska looked to Jericho then to Strife.

Strife seemed to be interested in wanting to know more. "Tell me Jericho…why not you let it take its course?"

Iska then stopped Strife from saying anymore. "Well, maybe this is just an illusion."

Strife just chuckled while grinning and wick grin with his beaming eyes. "Sure it is…I can tell on you're face you saw Jericho's killing side." He said still grinning.

He soon left the room. Iska then turned his head towards Jericho. "Come on, dark soul." Iska said. Jericho got up and followed Iska out of the tent.

Girardot was walking through his new stronghold watching his men work until he got a notice from Aeneas that Halteese army was on the move as they found out Girardot's new stronghold was being build in the peak of the Himalayas. He then turned his head and saw Iska and Jericho come by.

"Well it's a good thing you both showed up." Girardot said with a smile.

"okay?" Iska said.

"The Halteese army is on its way towards the Eastern peak of the Himalayas, they are going to find a way to destroy us all, we could use your help, Iska and Jericho." Girardot explained.

Jericho eyes drifted to the side, as something else was on his mind. Iska then placed his hand on Jericho's shoulder while also not trying to poke himself with Jericho's orange spike of bone that stuck out, snapping Jericho out from his drifted off mind.

"Come on." Iska said. Jericho followed right behind his friend.

-0-

The Grandall army were on the move, riding many Calvary and wagons filled with maps and supplies.

Jericho sat in the back of one of the wagons. Iska was inside with him.

"Iska…" Jericho said. Iska looked at him. "…What was the whole weird name you gave me back there about?"

"Oh, well I thought it would be alright for that time, Dark Soul." Iska said.

"I feels revolting…" Jericho said.

"Sorry, Jericho, but who knows maybe Soul Calibur can help you more than Soul Edge." Iska said.

Jericho lowered his head closing his eyes going into one of his mind states.

"Father….why is this happening, why am I becoming a monster?" He said in his mind.

"Because you are my son, you need my power, don't you?" Soul Edge said.

"Yes…but why are you doing this to me, turning me into a freak? Is it because your not the true father I want you to be? Or are you the evil inside me?" Jericho said.

"Whatever you choose, my son…its your clouded mind that is making you become like me." Soul Edge explained as the Azure knight's voice came through the sword's own voice.

Then a flash of Soul Calibur had appeared.

"Jericho…It's your choice to deiced on what you choose, your powers are growing too fast your mind can't keep track of." Soul Calibur's voice said as Jericho heard his stepfather's voice coming through the sword.

Jericho soon woke up from his mind state and opened his eyes, only to see Iska looking out the back of the wagon, seeing the road go by.

"So, anything new this time?" Iska asked eyeballing Jericho.

Jericho nodded his head slowly.

Then all of sudden the army had came to a halt. Jericho and Iska looked out of the wagon and found out they were all ambushed by strange cold blooded creatures.

The Lizardman, but these were different, they were covered in shadow.

The horses were going wild for Girardot's army, as soldiers were being knocked off and landing on the ground.

Jericho jumped out of the wagon, Iska did too. They saw that the shadow Lizardman were coming in great numbers.

Jericho pulled out his sword (The Black Wind) and ran towards the shadow Lizardman. He could feel his energy of Soul Edge starting to take over his body.

Strife watched and the Grandall army did as well. Jericho let out a yell and his sword soon began to glow into a fiery-icy sharp long blade. He jumped in the air slashing each shadow Lizardman that stood in front of him. Soon all of the shadow Lizardman had vanished, no more had to appear.

Jericho was catching his breath, and stood in the foreground, looking up at the peak of the Himalayas.

Strife knew that Jericho was special…but not this special, so he walked towards Jericho riding on his horse.

"Impressive Jericho…I did know you had that power within you." Strife said.

"Umm...thank you." Jericho said blinking.

-0-

The Halteese army looked and saw the Grandall army coming towards their direction.

Strife saw the army and secretly snuck away from the Grandall army to know when the right time to strike. He held a fragment of the cursed sword in his hands, but maybe when the war is done, he could try to get Jericho under the evil spell and take Jericho into playing as his main tool at destroying Grandall for good.

Iska knew that Strife was going to betray Grandall so he knew strife had left, so he held out his weapon when the time came, he will murder strife, he knew Jericho is too valuable it could ruin his plan to steal soul edge once Jericho finds it and soul calibur.

Then the war had soon begun as each soldier charged from both sides.

Jericho then clutched his right eye feeling his evil dark soul starting to take effect, knowing that he had sensed Soul Edge's presence at the peak of the Himalayas. He groaned feeling the transformation starting to sprout from his body.

"Jericho?" Iska said. Jericho's voice slightly went into some type of distortion, like his father, Nightmare while he breath hard trying to endure the painful pain of the transformation.

"I-Its here…" Jericho said still groaning in pain. Iska looked at the peak of the Himalayas. But he saw that Grandall and the Halteese were going at it, pretty hard trying to beat one another.

"well, We should try to help the Grandall first before going after Soul Edge Jericho." Iska said.

Jericho coughed as the transformation forced him down to his hands and knees, as a huge long fleshy tail had appeared, and his right had had became the huge deformed claw and he had his eyes look like they were in a trance, they were the azure knight's eyes as his soul calibur side was at least keeping the evil side from going out of control.

Iska saw Jericho's transformation and stepped back. The Halteese heard Jericho's strange distorted cry. And were being attacked in all different directions.

"Prepare to die!" Jericho said slashing his blazing sword down the middle knocking the Halteese off their feet.

Girardot looked at Jericho. Jericho was punching the Halteese down with his huge claw, breaking their ribs and knocking them down hard.

Iska then looked to Grandall army before looking towards Girardot.

"Jericho can't control the darkness inside him, Girardot…he's gone into berserker mode!"

"Then we must stop, Jericho…even with his great swordsman ship, I cannot allow a fellow member to destroy anymore." Girardot said.

Jericho was still attacking hard but he soon stopped himself and the transformation soon left him. He fell to his stomach, throwing up, as he felt his body was out of his control. Iska and Girardot ran towards Jericho.

"Are you okay?" Iska asked getting towards Jericho's side. Jericho continued to tremble and throw up before it soon passed. He looked ashamed of himself.

"Well you at least made the Halteese flee in terror, the army will surely be wiped out soon." Girardot said, patting Jericho on the back.

Iska and Girardot both picked up Jericho to stand on his shaky legs, but walked him back towards their new stronghold.

Strife watched the whole blood fest fight Jericho had unleashed and was smirking with amusement. "Bravo, Jericho…Bravo…" He said to himself clapping and he sat back down on his throne chair in the Grandall army's new stronghold.

Jericho was placed inside his own room. Iska continued to carry Jericho himself up stairs.

"You know, you are very unique…in your strange personality. Its like you are the two swords themselves but walking and talking." Iska said.

"Oh, Really?" Jericho said weakly.

"Heh, you just need to control your little strange power you have there."

Iska soon took Jericho towards his room and placed Jericho on his bed. "Okay, you just recover and commander Girardot will see how are you feeling after you recover, alright." Iska said.

Jericho heard the door closed behind him. He clutched his head, feeling the woozy stomach once again, he didn't want to be a mutated freak to everyone, so he tried his best to fight it off, saying to himself that he's in control of his own mind, not the two swords.

**-End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: wow…that was pretty violent for a chapter and I notice that there are a lot of betrayal going on huh? Also, can you all give me ideas on what should happen in the next chapter please? Thank you. **


	3. The road to Himalayas peak

-1** SOUL CALIBUR: Dark Soul**

**Created by:**

**Bride-of-Nightmare/Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the soul calibur verse or its characters. But Jericho belongs to me. Jericho is the son of both soul edge and soul calibur, Nightmare and Siegfried born from his mother, Marisa. This is a time in the 30th century where Jericho ends up in a strange time verse where he searching for the two swords he saw his fathers' use, if he holds both swords he will protect the ones he loves or anyone he makes contact with. But he will not forget his father's teachings and now he will have to face his fate of being the son of both swords, darkness and light, he will have to uncover his past and future. This is also based off slightly to my Soul calibur IV- My Immortal hero fanfic. Jericho is maybe at age 19 to 23 because he's like his stepfather, Siegfried, who lost everything and age. But lets hope this story well end well, I'm also putting in the characters from soul calibur Legends and chronicles of the sword from soul calibur 3 into this new tale of souls as well of writing another OC, fanfic. Well sit back and enjoy the ride. **

**Chapter 3: The road to Himalayas peak**

Thunder began to clash with the roaring winds while Jericho had become restless in his sleep. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room to go join everyone in their great victory.

The Grandall army seem to be in the grand hall where everyone was feasting, enjoying their victory of Halteese's defeat.

Girardot and Iska were in their own room with Strife, as they too were celebrating their victory, thanks to Jericho.

Jericho soon entered the room.

"Ah, its great to see you up and well, Jericho." Girardot said, before taking another drink from his cup.

Jericho seemed to be off in another part of time, because he didn't even respond to Girardot's greeting or even looked at him.

Strife just glued his sneering eyes at Jericho while he drank his cup before he closed his eyes. "Girardot, Iska…can you both leave me and Jericho alone for a few minutes?"

Girardot continued to drink before answering. "Of course, Strife." He said and left the room.

Iska glared at Strife before leaving, closing the door behind him. But he hid behind a support beam of the room, listening in on what Strife had to say.

Jericho just stared at Strife and Strife stared back grinning. "So…I want to congratulate you on your great swordsmanship, Jericho." "…Here, have a drink." he said pouring a glass filled with red wine.

Jericho wonder why was Strife so interested in his sword skills.

"A toast to great victory!" Strife said holding up his drink, Jericho did the same and the two drank from their glasses filled with red wine.

"So, why did you want Girardot and Iska out?" Jericho asked so suddenly.

"Oh, its none of their concern Jericho, besides…"

"I need to tell you something…" Strife said with a smirk. Jericho just leered at him a bit with confusion.

"You can sense the ultimate sword can't you?"

Jericho just stared. "What do you mean?"

"The transformation…your strange powers…it all connects with the ultimate sword, I've been watching you sense you've join the Grandall army." strife said walking to side to side looking at Jericho. "While also understanding the strange voices that appear inside my mind…"

Jericho was shocked.

Strife nodded his head. "Yes, you've seen it yourself haven't you? that's why I was hoping you could do me a favor…"

Jericho listened in.

Iska leaned towards the door a bit to see what strife had in mind.

"But I need you to make sure you don't tell anyone this, understand?"

Jericho just stared at him again. Strife then pulled something from behind his back.

Jericho saw the knife or long blade and quickly fell back. Strife walked towards him very quickly.

"This won't hurt one bit, trust me." He told Jericho walking closer. Jericho didn't have time to act.

He felt a stinging stab go into his arm. He growled in pain. Strife then kicked Jericho down his back stepping on his chest.

Jericho was groaning in pain, feeling the knife like blade fall into his opened skin, but it wasn't a knife, it was a piece of soul edge Strife held before him, the fragment sank into Jericho's cut.

Iska kicked the door open and saw Jericho on the ground then looked up at strife. "What did you do, Strife?" Iska said.

"There's nothing wrong here, Iska." Strife said, acting like nothing happened. "Jericho just tripped that's all."

"Don't play that trick, Strife, you put a fragment inside Jericho so you could use him to kill everyone, he's like your ace in the hole." Iska said.

Strife glared at Iska. "You know too much!"

"Jericho sensed something was wrong about you, and now I think I found the answer, you carry soul edge, but the true one that lies in peak of the Himalayas.…"

"I'm making sure you won't live Strife you've betrayed everyone by turning your back on them."

Strife glared. "They all have betrayed me, they never saved me, before that's why I must take control of this whole army." "But Jericho is one man I can count on for defeating the armies that plan to take over my army."

Then Iska had somehow warped behind Strife and grabbed Soul Edge out of strife's hands. Strife then fell to his behind freezing, feeling the sword's sharp edge touch his chin.

Iska smirked at him. "Check mate my friend."

Strife leered at the sight that he had been beaten.

"I know your just going to use this sword to control Jericho's mind he's sensually your little slave, since he can feel the sword…but I will make sure this doesn't happen, you won't take vantage of him."

Jericho feel to his knees as he felt his killing power starting to take over. His voice started to distort. "L-Let him go…Iska!" Jericho said, in a huge exhale.

Iska turned his head towards Jericho. "Why? He could kill all of us here and now, Jericho. Besides what would your father say about this?"

Jericho weakly got up, lifting his head towards Iska. "M-My Father…would let him plead for forgiveness… If they can't be forgiven then I'll kill them…" he grunted trying to control his transformation, it was soul calibur that was telling him about forgiveness.

Strife was sighing in relief. "Oh, thank you Jericho…" He said still catching his breath smirking.

Iska dropped the sword and started to leave the room. "So….looks like your going to have to know your place…Jericho." he said glaring a bit and left the room.

Jericho turned his head toward the closed door before turning his head towards Strife. Strife got up and picked up the sword. "Jericho, take this sword." Strife said handing him the bladed sword. Jericho took it in his hands and stared at the sword's eye. The sword seemed to blink at Jericho before it glowed in his hands. The strange energy that came out of the sword made Jericho feel dizzy.

Strife chuckled a bit and sat back down on his seat. "You're dismissed, Jericho."

Jericho's transformation faded away as he turned around and walked off, holding the blade in his hands.

"Iska?" Jericho said looking around the hallway. Iska walked up behind Jericho and grabbed the sword from him.

"This sword…it has a faint darkness, unlike the one that's up there." Iska said pointing up at the Himalayas peak, tossing the sword aside.

"Jericho…you are one confused bastard that doesn't know what's right from wrong, didn't you learn that while you grew up."

Jericho didn't know what he was searching for, he just kept his words inside his mouth.

He sighed and walked off. Iska stopped Jericho from going any further.

"Jericho, your becoming a handful for Grandall to take, I say we leave them behind and go on without them."

"But they could die during battle." Jericho responded.

"That's their problem, remember...were not apart of their lives to begin with." Iska said frowning, looking at Jericho's strange eyes that were like his own, as if he was looking at his own self.

"Besides, the sword is near, come on, that's the one that you're searching for, right?"

"Yes…but-''

"So, get your head on straight, Jericho." Iska said. "And lets get that sword." He started to walk forward.

Jericho felt lost and confused, he hated himself that he doesn't know what he is doing, but he followed his friend anyway.

Girardot saw Iska and Jericho leave and started to follow, but he was soon ambushed by Strife. "Strife? What are you doing here?" Girardot asked glaring a bit, standing his ground.

"I think they had enough of this shallow life, Girardot. Nothing's happening for them, they need more…excitement." Strife said as his voice sound a bit mischievous.

Girardot stared at Strife and shook his head. "They know better than to stay here…because you almost lead them on a suicidal mission, I bet you were planning." "They should be back tomorrow, morning for the move on attack against, Altheas."

-0-

HIMALAYAS MOUNTAIN:

Jericho and Iska began to climb the mountain trail of the Himalayas, to obtain the sword, Soul Edge. Sense Jericho had sensed his father's sword in the peak of the Himalayas, which they walked on.

It felt like a long trip to reach the top, but that didn't stop Jericho and Iska to reach their goal.

Jericho cleared his mind and drifted into his mind state of speaking with the two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. There was no response from either swords, it suddenly made his heart sank into depression. So, he remained silent during the long journey.

Iska didn't even notice the sudden change in Jericho's actions, but all he could think about was his own problem of trying to fight away his loss of his sister and his home.

There was a cold chill of air that was starting to appear in the Himalayas trail, it was trying to freeze everything so there was no chance of ever reaching the top.

"Father…why are you not answering my plead for help?" Jericho asked himself.

"_You, were never ready to face your fate…Jericho…therefore, you cannot be forgiven, for your previous encounter of not defending yourself in battle." _Said the blue light that reflected Siegfried. Jericho heard that comment and it made him grow angry towards Soul Calibur.

Iska turned his head to check on Jericho and saw that he was talking to himself again, and it seemed weird, but he was probably just talking over himself of finding the sword.

Jericho's fist trembled with rage that he didn't want to listen to his stepfather's voice, only his father, Nightmare who didn't even respond as well to Jericho's plead for help.

-0-

They soon reached the top. "Well here it is…" Iska said catching his breath. Jericho looked up and saw a shrine stand before him and Iska.

_**-**_**end of chapter 3-**

**A/N_: _ well that was a good chapter. I want new ideas for the next chapter, but boy, Iska seems to be telling Jericho the right stuff from what Jericho couldn't been taught by with his fathers, Nightmare and Siegfried. Well please leave a review!**


End file.
